A Flip of a Coin
by wontbiteyou
Summary: "You see, I do like you but… it can never work. It's just too complicated." What would you do if you can never have the one you love the most? For Mikan Sakura, this one-sided love seems like the hardest and the most hurtful thing she has ever experienced in her entire life as a teenager.
1. Chapter 1 - Unknowingly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A Flip of a Coin  
**

**I. Unknowingly**

Growing up in the same town, in the same school, and with the same classmates for 15 whole years can be very tiresome, but not if you can see the love of your life on a daily basis. Yes, I'm already in love with the guy. I have been ever since I entered high school with him.

Natsume Hyuuga was always at the top of the class, acing every single test and exam given to him. Not only was he intelligent, he was also very handsome. Dark black hair, complementing his dark ruby eyes, cascade over his god-like face. He was also very tall, towering over almost everyone in our class. His good looks and intelligence made him the admiration of everyone at school, making him the most popular guy in school. He says anything he wants to say in class yet no one had the guts to contradict him for he was smart, handsome, rich and popular. He knows how to smooth-talk everyone, especially the girls. Ever since he was in 4th grade, Natsume had numerous girlfriends, each one replaced by another after a breakup. I know it's clichéd to fall for this type of guy, but I really can't help it. What most don't know is that the two of us have a relationship way deeper than most classmates.

My friendship with Natsume started when he found out I liked a certain guy in class. He wasn't the one I wanted at first but rather this blond guy, Ruka Nogi. He was surprisingly Natsume's bestfriend, for Natsume was obviously a playboy and snobbish while Ruka on the other hand was quiet and gentle. Their closeness had often mistaken them as gay lovers but I didn't believe so. I know gay love when I see one. Haha! Anyways, I started to like Ruka when I first talked to him.

Ruka Nogi was a new student and didn't really fit in since he was rarely talked. Natsume was the only person he knew in school for they had been family friends since birth. Ruka was forced to transfer in our school because of the death of his parents and was left in the hands of Natsume's parents.

One day, as I wandered in the school garden after class waiting for my driver, I noticed a boy sitting alone on a bench holding a very cute bunny. At that time, I didn't know who he was. Being an animal lover myself, I decided to introduce myself to the boy and ask if I could pet the bunny. As I confronted the boy, I noticed that he was crying. I panicked and rushed to comfort the boy.

"Hey little boy, why are you crying?!" I asked him. He looked up and saw me. I was shocked that he had blue eyes.

"I wasn't crying, _little girl_," he replied, giving me the stink eye. God, I was very much offended since I only wanted to help and all I got was a bad attitude. Yet I decided to keep it cool.

"Woah! I just wanted to help, but if you don't want to…." I said, leaving, hoping that he would stop me from leaving.

"Wait." YES! "I do need your help." He replied, almost indecisively.

"You see, I was supposed to meet someone here but I have been waiting for an hour and he's still not here. I'm worried that he already left." As he was saying this, he was looking down at his hands and at his bunny. I wondered why he wouldn't look me in the eye as he was talking. I decided to keep him company. "Well, I'm also waiting for something so if you don't mind, I'll wait with you!" I said this with an extremely big smile on my face.

"Hmm. Sure, it won't hurt, I guess," he said with a very very very tiny smile on his face which I was very glad about. "I guess I was just lonely. I'm sorry if I was a bit cold back there. I'm just really going through a lot recently." I noticed that he was about to cry again so I decided to lighten up the mood.

"It's okay! I'm kind of used to it. A lot of my classmates are really cold and snobbish. NOT THAT YOU'RE COLD AND SNOBBISH!" I said this embarrassingly.

He laughed. "I get you. I know how it feels too." I was relieved when he said this. I didn't want to make him mad again. "Anyways, what grade are you in?" I asked.

"I'm in 1st year high school. You?" He asked. "Same here! This is so cool! I guess you're in the other class since I didn't see you in class a while ago," I said. "I hope we were in the same class though."

He laughed, again. "I guess I do hope that as well. I don't really know a lot of people here. I'm a new student, you see."

"I kinda realized that when you sounded scared being left alone. Not that that's a bad thing, though!" I said almost regrettably when I saw his cheeks turn pink. I realized that he gets embarrassed easily. That makes me laugh inside. He looks really cute for a boy. I suddenly realized that I forgot about asking him if I could pet his bunny.

"Umm, I was kinda wondering, can I pet your bunny? It's really cute and I can't help myself around cute animals!" I said.

"Oh! Sure, why not? Umm, this here is Usagi, the last gift I ever received from my parents. You see, they were in a plane accident just recently. I was left at home when it happened. I miss them very much but I'm trying to cope." He said this with full of sadness. He was silent after this. I didn't want to talk that I may say things that would hurt him more. I just decided to pet his bunny and wait for him to talk again.

"Hey Ruka, let's go," I heard someone yell from our behind, realizing that I didn't ask him what his name was before now. Ruka instantly turned his head and when he saw who it was, he hurriedly stood up and said goodbye to me. "I'm sorry but I've got to go now. Thanks for keeping me company though. It was really nice talking to you." He said this with a smile, making my heart flutter. I noticed that it was Natsume who Ruka was waiting for. I watched as the two of them walked and left.

That was the first time I met Ruka and I didn't know it back then but that was also the time when I started liking him. Back then, Natsume was just a schoolmate and I didn't have any feelings for him. Actually, I was very intimidated by him since he was the most popular guy in school and he was quite snobbish. Unknowingly, I didn't know that later on, instead of Ruka, Natsume would be the one I would end up falling in love with.

**End of Chapter 1**

_**My first time in writing. ;)**_

_**Love it, hate it? Please leave a review!**_

**wontbiteyou.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Coincidences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A Flip of a Coin**

**II. Coincidences**

Gakuen Alice was the school for some of the most privileged families in our town. Many of the students there are children of business tycoons, highly-paid doctors, well-known lawyers and politicians. Natsume Hyuuga was the son of the owner of a well-known clothing line, _Le Nouveau Époque _meaning "The New Era". It was known internationally and also one of the biggest industries in the country. Natsume's popularity can also be attributed to this. He attended numerous parties and was truly living the life. I, on the other hand, was the daughter of a factory employee who had an average salary. Even so, I was very contented with my family for even though we were not as rich as those families, we were always happy. I have both of my parents and a big brother named Tsubasa. He really is a great big brother, always keeping me entertained and safe. I'm really glad that I have a sibling like him.

At school, I'm unpopular nor an outcaste. You can say that I'm somewhere in between. I have a best friend named Hotaru Imai who seems cold and heartless at first sight but others don't know that she has a really good heart. We have been friends since childhood, being in the same neighborhood. Hotaru's family is very rich. Her father invented a type of car that is solar-powered but has the same quality as those run by gas. Apparently, his invention became huge and made them like a billionaire. Hotaru's actually not so bad herself. Following in her father's footsteps, she had already invented numerous things; most famous of these was her Baka Gun which she annoyingly always uses on me. Actually, I'm not really stupid as others may think. I'm just…. naïve and slow if some may say. I'm actually an honor student. Most of my exams are perfect. I'm also an active student, participating in many competitions held in school. Others probably think I'm stupid because of my personality. People think that smart people have to be very bookish and serious, always sporting a pair of glasses. I'm very bubbly and loud. I'm also very clumsy, tripping wherever I go. I'm also uneducated about things mature and can get embarrassed easily. I can't help it though. I'm just being myself.

As I got ready for the second day of school, I noticed that my hair had become quite long. I guess it's been a while since I've last had it cut. Usually, my hair is tied up in pigtails, making me more childish but since it's a new year, I decided to let my hair down and look more mature in front of the other students.

As I entered the school, I found Hotaru taking something from her locker. I decided to sneak up on her and embarrass her which NEVER happens. Ever. As I was about a foot away from her, I found out that what she was taking out of her locker was the infamous Baka Gun. I immediately backed away.

"Hotaruuu, that's sooo uuuunfaaair! I'm always the one who gets hurt," I painfully said. "You always bring that Baka Gun around."

"Well, it stays that way. I hate getting hurt," Hotaru said coolly. Sometimes, I wonder if we really are friends.

"Whatever Hotaru. C'mon, we're gonna be late for class." I said, noticing that we were the only ones left in the corridor. As we reached our classroom, I noticed that bunny boy was shockingly in my class. I didn't notice him before!

"Oh hi Ruka! It seems like we're in the same class huh?" I said as I was glad that I get to talk to him more. Ruka's very easy to talk to and it feels like I can tell him anything and wouldn't be judged. I noticed that beside him was a boy whose face was covered by a manga. I saw his feet on the table and immediately thought how rude he was. As if he heard what was on my mind, I realized that it was Natsume when he took off the manga from his face.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" He asked rudely. I wasn't really staring at him! I just wanted to know who he was. But being unpopular, I found it hard to speak up and was cut off by Sumire whom I call Permy inside my head because of her permed hair.

"Hey Sakura, move away will you? Natsumeee! I missed you last summer! Did you miss meee?" Permy asked sickeningly. Ugh, I hate girls who act as if Natsume was a god. What the hell do they see in him? Besides his looks and wealth, Natsume was just a rude boy who only thinks about himself.

Natsume ignored Permy and resumed reading his manga. I noticed that the last seat was beside Natsume. I didn't want to sit beside him! I feel as if he would eat me alive if ever I disturbed him. But having no choice since our first teacher arrived, I decided to just sit still and wait for that class to end and have a seat exchange.

Our first teacher was new and looked very unusual. He had long blonde hair, reaching his collar, and moved as if he was dancing.

"Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis Proffeseur Narumi!" He said very loudly. We were all speechless and shocked by his… enthusiasm. His personality was very powerful. "You see, I'm half French. I will be your teacher in English and I have an immediate assignment for you!"

WHAT?! HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY ALREADY?! What is wrong with him?! I heard numerous grunts and sighs around but was cut off my Narumi.

"Hush hush everyone! My homework is not very hard but just sort of an icebreaker. Your class has a very awkward atmosphere but we'll work on that!" What the hell? "Now, I want you write your names on a piece of paper and fold it. Then pass it in front. Hurry now!" Is his "positivity" serious? He is waaay too cheerful.

I decided to hurriedly scribble my name on a piece of paper and passed it in front. I saw Narumi take out a bowl and put all of our papers inside. "Listen everyone! I will be picking two pieces of paper at a time and those two would be partners! Yay!" Narumi OVER-enthusiastically said.

I saw Yuu, our class president and a very shy boy, raise his hand. "Uhm, sir? Why do we need to pair up for?" He asked.

"Good question! I want you to produce a 3-page character sketch of your partner! In the remaining time, you would go to your partners and get to know each other more. This would be very very fun, no? Hahahaha!" Oh gosh. I'm nervous about this.

"Alright, our first pair. Hmm, a miss Anna and a mister Koko! Come on down, the two of you!" Woah, I didn't notice it before but Anna and Koko look very good together. "Next, Sumire and Mochu! Where are you?!" I heard Sumire curse and wished it was Natsume. I hope I don't get Natsume. It's just too awkward. "Hmm. Miss Hotaru and Mister Ruka!" I saw Ruka blush and felt a bit jealous. I wanted to have either of them as a partner. Please, please, please… not Natsume.. "A Yuu and a Nonoko please!" Nooo! I'm running out of possible partners! I heard him pair up 5 more and realized that there were only two left. Oh god. Why?

"Lastly, Miss Sakura and Mister Natsume! Yay! That's our last pair! Go to your partners now everyone!"

**End of Chapter 2**

_**Love it, hate it? Please leave a review!**_

**wontbiteyou.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tongue-Tied

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A Flip of a Coin  
****  
**

**II. Tongue-tied**

You've got to be kidding me.

Why HIM, of all people?! Really, it's just too awkward! Not that I like him or anything, it's just that I'm not the type of person who converses well with people I'm not really close to. Especially Natsume. Ugh! What the hell.

"Uhmm, Natsume, I think we should start with the basic information, right?" I tried to lighten up the awkward atmosphere around us. Seriously! It's the most awkward I've ever felt.

"Whatever. I couldn't care less." He said without even looking up from his manga.

"Oh, okay. Well what's your.. uhm.. birthday?" I asked randomly. "November 27." He said bluntly. I wrote it on my notebook. "Yours?" He asked.

"January 1. On New Year's!' I said proudly. "Hn." He replied. What's wrong with this guy?! He so…. unemotional. I noticed that he's not writing it down. I decided to ask him.

"Uhmm… Natsume, aren't you gonna write that down? You'll need it in writing the character sketch." I said. Seriously, he's too weird. Not like most guys, definitely.

"None of your business. I can take care of myself." He replied. God, I was just asking. Fine, whatever. I just kept on asking for the important ones and by the time we're almost done, the bell rang. Thank god! I can't wait to get away from him. I've had enough of Natsume for a day, thank you very much. I really can't stand his personality. Yeah, he's somehow like Hotaru but still! Hotaru's way better than him. Plus, Hotaru can be a real softie sometimes, not that many know about it.

"Heeeyy Hotaruuu, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm craving for some bacon!" I grabbed Hotaru and ran with all my might. When it comes, to food, I can't stop myself from going gaga, especially on howalons! They're my favorite desserts. But I also like strawberries. On our way to the cafeteria, I noticed that there was a little girl waiting outside our room. She was so cute! She had jet-black hair and had red eyes like Natsume's. Could it be that she's her sister? I decided to approach the kid and introduce myself.

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. What are you doing here? What's your name?" I said while giving her one of my brightest smiles. "Uhh, ano, I'm Aoi Hyuuga." She had a really soft voice. Ohhh! She's sooo adorable! "Uhmmm, I'm looking for my big brother. He's supposed to meet me here a while ago." She said meekly. Oh no.. She looks like she's about to cry. I decided to soothe her and bring her to Natsume. "Come here. Let's go to your big brother."

As we reached our classroom, Natsume was sleeping with a manga on his face, _as usual_. I decided to wake him up and tell him that his sister's here. Suddenly, Aoi ran across the room and hugged him. Oh! Soo cute! Natsume woke up and was about to shout at whoever was brave enough to hug him and wake him from his sleep but realized that it was his little sister and relaxed. I felt my heart flutter as I saw him warm up to her. Guys who love kids are really my ideal type.

"Natsume, where were you?! I was so scared of my classmates… I wish you were there with me," Aoi said while crying. It breaks my heart to see a cute kid like this. Hotaru and I decided to leave them and head to the cafeteria but I heard Natsume call me.

"Oi Mikan. Can I ask for your help?" He blushed. He looks really cute though. _What the hell Mikan?!_

"Uh.. Okay. What is it?" I asked. I'm not really sure what he wants. "Uh, you see, Aoi can't really go to the comfort room alone. God, can you go there with her?" He said, really embarrassed to ask for such favor. "Obviously, I'm a guy and well, we're in a public place and.. it's just wrong." Gosh, I couldn't resist the two of them. They're sooo cute!

"Uh, sure! Why not? Come here Aoi." As we walked to the comfort room, Natsume was walking behind us. It was really awkward. I was just glad that Hotaru was with me. And Aoi as well.

After using the comfort room, Aoi hugged me. "Thank you very much Mikan! You're very pretty and nice as well! I hope you and Natsume can be close!" Aoi said. Woah, that's awkward. "Natsume, you should bring her home sometime." After hugging Natsume, she said goodbye and left the three of us alone.

"Hmm. Well… thanks. See you." Natsume looks really ashamed. He left immediately without even looking at us.

"Well, wasn't that awkward?" Hotaru said while laughing. I realized that she had been very quiet all this time. "Whatever Hotaru! Let's just go." Seriously, when I'm with Natsume, it's just too awkward. I don't know why.

As I lay on my bed that night, I realized that maybe… JUST MAYBE… there's something more about Natsume. Suddenly, I'm quite interested in him. I mean, I've known him since I was like in 4th grade but… I suddenly felt like I wanted to get to know him more. The real him. Not that I like him or anything. I just really want to know why he's a very reserved guy and all. I then realized the next day that I fell asleep while thinking about him.

**End of Chapter 3**

_**Love it, hate it? Please leave a review! **_

**wontbiteyou.**


End file.
